Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an inspection device.
Background Art
Light receiving elements (also called photodetectors) such as phototransistor integrated circuits (IC) or light emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LED) and laser diodes (LD) are mass-produced, and the product includes some defective items.
For this reason, it is necessary to conduct so-called final test and inspection in order to check the quality of the products and sort quality products that satisfy the rating.